My Fair Akane, Prolouge
by Corley
Summary: Sick and tired of everyone telling her she's not girl enough, Akane answers an ad in the paper for help....R&R please


# My Fair Akane 

## Prolouge

* * *

a/n: Please be kind. So if some of the characters seem OOC then I'm sorry. I got this idea after watching a movie in English IV. Thank you, and please be kind and leave feedback. You can find the 'sister' story to this under the Tenchi Muyo section of ff.net; it is a x-over bur I'm writing this so you don't have to watch TM to understand it. It's mainly Akane's POV. I need beta-readers! If you can help, then e-mail stiles@ryansmail.com, thank you!

* * *

Dis: I don't own anything, please don't sue, I'm writing for fun. 

* * *

The starless heavens seemed content on laying its sheet over the Nerima sky. Darkening the nooks and crannies, giving people an uneasy feeling around them as they briskly walked home on this night. It seemed perfect for crooks to rear their ugly heads and frighten their victims, rob them and then run off with the spoils. But on a night such as this, even the thieves and thugs seem to turn to their beds more than the streets. Something in the crisp spring air left a warning that someone was watching and waiting for a chance to vent. Perhaps, they feared someone deeper in the shadows, filled with more evil, and having the power to make them cry for their mothers. 

To a martial artist this was nothing! Of course, all martial artist are still human, and the dark haired girl walked along the night painted street, picking up her pace in between the lampposts not to stay in the dark too long was a martial artist. Fear, no matter how small, couldn't always be tamed by who a person was. As for Akane Tendo, she shifted her heavy travel pack to a more comfortable position on her back, as the same question that had plagued her mind all day was still turned. 

Should she really go? 

Her family and friends were left in the dark, much like the streets were. No one even had a clue to where it was their Akane was so bravely heading. What would they say if they did know? What would she care? 

In her chocolate brown eyes, the youngest Tendo saw an opportunity for her to prove them all wrong, especially Ranma. OH! How that pervert will pay for mocking her cooking and hips and martial arts and the other long list of things that he constantly harassed her about. And how, might one ask, was Akane going to accomplish this staggering feat? 

By proving Mr. Cocky Saotome wrong! 

Her lips twisted into a determined grimace as her pace switched to a quick march down the street. Even if she was a tomboy, she'd give up the title soon enough. By the end of this summer, Akane was going to be the frilliest, fluffiest, most adorable girl that pigheaded, pigtailed boy came across! 

The grimace turned suddenly into a smirk. No matter how hard he looked for her, only Kasumi knew where she was heading and why. Akane had given a detailed plan of her plot of the summer to her sister before sneaking out into the night. It wasn't hard, after eleven everyone was already sound asleep in their beds. Any creaking from the ancient stairs, a twelve-piece band even, couldn't be heard over the Saotome men's snores. Thankfully, Ranma didn't decide to sit on his favorite perch and watch the night sky. 

Akane had to remember to thank God for the earlier rain. 

The crumpled piece of newspaper clipping was among her few things. That tiny piece of paper and ink is what started her out on this journey to the 'new her'. 

FEMALE LOOKING FOR FEMALE. It said, and though that alone would have thrown her interest off of the seemingly perverted article, temptation got the best of her. 

TO ACCOMPANY TO CHARM SCHOOL IN UPPER JAPAN. The second line clarified the first. Also, the 'charm school' had perked Akane's interest. 

MUST BE IN NEED OF CHARM. Maybe not in her opinion, but in ever one else's it seemed. Sure she was a tad bit rough around the edges when it came to the wifely duties, but she wasn't a wife! So why should she know those things? Shaking her head, Akane sighed, she knew why well enough. 

NOT A GIRL-GIRL, NO PRINCESS! The last requirement had caught her by surprise, but at least she wasn't a princess. Who was anymore? Maybe some where in Europe, but in Japan? 

CALL TORA'S HOTEL; ASK FOR 'ZERO'. It took a quick lie, and a pay phone, but called she had. The 'Zero' person wasn't too happy about being woken up before noon, or some nonsense, it was hard to decipher since most of the woman's muttering where colored with curses. After talking, and reassuring she was just what the ad was looking for, Zero gave her a time and place to met. 

That's where Akane was heading. Why on earth did the woman want to meet in the dead of night? To give as little interference and prying eyes the satisfaction of finding them out. The Tendo girl quickly agreed, knowing her second oldest sister all too well, it would be obvious if she left her home with a pack full of clothes and belongings in mid-day. 

She was almost to the corner across from her school. It wasn't the best meeting place, but if Zero turned out to be a freak, or a kidnapper, at least Tendo was on familiar ground, and knew all the places to hide. 

The flickering of the corner light brought Akane's attention back to the sidewalk, and to a woman standing crossed armed, leaning against the brick stone wall. A new, stronger fear crept up in the martial artist's throat. It wasn't too late to run away, her mind reminded her feet, but they stayed firmly planted. 

As if the woman could sense her, she turned, and looked over the distance at Akane. Greenish blue spikes, with a long tendril on either side of her head for hair, a tall athletic figure, and a smirk even Ranma would kill to have. The blue haired girl stared for a moment, then began feeling a little awkward and stared to gap the distance between them. 

Stopping a few feet away, Akane looked up at her soon to be fellow traveler and smiled weakly. Okay, up close it was easy to say Happosai would be quickly in love with Zero. Both women gave the other the typical 'once over' and assessed each other mentally. 

"Akane?" The stranger questioned, pushing herself off the wall to face the Nerima resident. Numbly Akane shook her head, and reached out a chilled hand to the stranger. 

"I'm Akane Tendo, and you're Zero right?" 

At that, the stranger's smirked deepened. Taking Akane's hand, the lady gave it a firm shake. Pivoting on her heels, the stranger looked over her shoulder, and said, "Come on, or we'll miss the train." 

"S-sure." Akane prayed to the Lord that this woman was as nice as she seemed. 

"Oh, by the way," Zero started, making a quick path through the streets, "Call me Ryoko." 

* * *

Thank you for giving me a chance and reading! God Bless you!


End file.
